


Good Morning, Carlos

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos have an encounter in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [smutvale](http://smutvale.tumblr.com). Anonymous asked: Cecil stood in the kitchen, making coffee, when he heard Carlos approach. "Good morning, Carlos," he said, turning for a kiss. He was surprised when Carlos kissed much more passionately than usual. "Had a dream about you," Carlos said, arms around Cecil from behind, hands snaking their way into the front of Cecil's pants. "What kind of dream?" Cecil asked, though he knew the answer. Carlos replied by grinding his impressive bulge on Cecil's ass. "Oh, do tell..." Cecil purred, pushing right back.

Carlos growled and bit Cecil’s neck, fingers tightening around Cecil’s hardening cock. Cecil sucked in a breath. The coffee hammer slipped from his fingers and crashed onto the countertop, but he hardly noticed; he was caught in the delicious torture of wanting to melt backward into Carlos but also wanting to thrust forward into his boyfriend’s hands. Cecil opened his mouth just as Carlos bit his neck again, and whatever he was going to say came out in a strangled gasp.

“What was that?” Carlos teased, murmuring against the skin of Cecil’s neck before clamping back down and sucking hard.

“Mmmmmaaaaaaaugggggh,” Cecil managed.

“Hmm,” Carlos hummed into Cecil’s neck, biting and licking that same spot. Cecil would have to wear a scarf today.

…or maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he’d just let everyone see where Carlos had marked him.

Cecil shuddered, and Carlos pumped his cock smoothly, slowly, and for a moment Cecil thought he was going to come right there in Carlos’ hands, standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Then Carlos slid his hands out of Cecil’s pants and gripped him by the hips instead. “What do you want?” he breathed into Cecil’s ear.

“Uhhhh,” Cecil moaned, cock throbbing, skin aflame. “You, you, I want you, Carlos.”

Carlos worked Cecil’s pants and underwear down to his ankles, trailing light fingertips back up his bare legs. Cecil trembled, bracing himself against the counter. Carlos cupped the flesh of Cecil’s ass, gently pulling his cheeks apart and leaning in to breathe hotly against Cecil’s hole.

“Oh, _Spire_.”

“You want it?”

Cecil growled and thrust his ass backward into Carlos’ face.

Carlos laughed and squeezed Cecil’s ass so hard Cecil was sure there’d be marks. Then, suddenly, there was Carlos’ tongue, flicking out, laving across him, exploring.

Cecil screeched.

His cock was bobbing out in front of him, desperate for contact, precome pooling at the tip and rolling down the head, and Carlos was tonguing him, tasting him, _inside_ him, and his fingers were trailing sparks up Cecil’s thighs and then a hand was gently cupping his balls and Cecil sobbed, “Please, Carlos, _please_.”

And Carlos slid the column of his hand up and around Cecil’s cock, thumb spreading precome across, over, and around the head, fist tightening to work back down his shaft as he continued probing mercilessly with his tongue. And that was _it_ , that was _everything_ , Cecil’s vision went white and he fought to keep his feet, legs and arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up, with the sheer pleasure of Carlos’ expert fingers and mouth.

Release was sudden and intense and left Cecil shuddering and gasping for breath. Carlos pulled him away from the counter and settled back into one of the kitchen chairs. Tugging Cecil into his lap, he lazily stroked Cecil’s oversensitive cock until Cecil could no longer stand it and stilled Carlos’ hand with clumsy fingers.

“Was–was that what you dreamed?” Cecil panted, head thrown back onto Carlos’ shoulder, eyes blissfully closed.

“No,” Carlos giggled. “But it was fun.”

Cecil waited until his breathing had stabilized before opening his eyes and shifting in Carlos’ lap. His boyfriend let out a long, slightly desperate whine.

“Mmm, you’re too good to me, Carlos,” Cecil purred, nipping at Carlos’ jaw. He moved to slide off Carlos’ lap and onto the floor so he could give Carlos’ cock some attention…but Carlos grabbed him around the waist, holding him in place.

“No,” he murmured, “I want you to leave me wanting you. I want to be thinking about you all day, the way you shudder, the way you moan, the way you feel. I want to think about this morning and get rock hard and be unable to do anything about it. And then…tonight…I want you to come to the lab.”

Ah, so it was _that_ sort of dream. Cecil trailed his fingertips down Carlos’ cheek and across his strong, perfect jaw. “And I suppose I can expect some calls at work?” he smirked.

Carlos was suddenly bashful, glancing away, and Cecil couldn’t help but kiss him.

“I think that can all be arranged,” he said, giving his boyfriend his most wicked smile.


End file.
